The Truth/Transcript
Cutscene Fionna searchs his intel as she turn page. Fionna:'Who is Aprile? '''Captain Price:'The new leader of Illuminati Force. She joined that organization before 7 hours. 'Ghost:'She has neither fear nor remorse. 27 years old. Born in Milano. Expert of CQC. 'Fionna:'CQC? 'Selena:'Close quarters combat. She fought with no weapon before in Folgore Brigade for 2 years. Like Price. 'Fionna:'Why had she joined organization and delivered the small nuclear missile? 'Captain Price:'I don't know, Fionna. But you are gonna learn much more of this. Aprile Nemici's dossier and informations are seen. Her fighting picture in desert zooms in. The cutscene ends. '''Truth Nemici August, 14:40:24 Saudi Arabia Aprile Nemici is getting out of her house with 2 guards. She gets closer to the otomobile named "Skoda". Shuka:'Today, we will have a new leader. And rise again as one greatest organization. ''Aprile opens the right door in front of the car. 'Aprile:'Take me to the convention area. The driver turns the car on. He starts to take her to there. 'Shuka:'Because of these 4 politics, the world was turned into Blood River. Innocent people had got killed by them. Those bastards are our enemies. The driver breaks wheel to right. 'Aprile:'Decapre. The Americans are gonna invade this place from Persian Gulf. Get your men ready at once. The phone calls. Aprile calls in. 'Aprile:'Yes,Shuka. (Silently) ''We are on our way. Wait a few minutes until i come. '''Shuka:'They are the murderers. They know nothin' but to kill with no remorse. Because their objective is just to protect their own resources. They are afraid of losing resources. They trick us with forward democracy. Harrass, murder, tyranny, torture; all of them are from them. The car turns right ahead and then goes left. 'Aprile:'4 policits mean Capitalism, Communism, Imperialism and Pan-Islamic, Decapre. The car stops next to the enter door of the convention area. One of the guards opens the car's door as Aprile gets out of the car. Decapre comes closer to Aprile's left side. They go in to the area. 'Shuka:'But there will be none of 'em very soon. Because, we all are gonna attack at tomorrow. Decapre gives selute. Hyuna Pusan is seen standing. Shuka Fourever is seen giving speech. 'Decapre:'Aprile's here, Shuka. '''Shuka:(smiles) Welcome to the Illuminati Force, Aprile. This way. Aprile goes to the table and takes a chair to sit down as soon as Shuka sitted down. 'Aprile:'What would you like from me? 'Shuka:'To sign this contract for joining us. Hyuna, explain her. Hyuna puts left hand on Aprile's right shoulder. 'Hyuna:'25 years ago, our former leader and founder of Illuminati named Giovanni was killed by SAS Sniper Team. Illuminati Force has been founded against politics. That means Capitalism, Communism, Imperialism and Pan-Islamic. Main objective is to come true the New World Order. But this objective was never made. Because of this, we needed a new leader. Like you. 'Shuka:'Before read, then sign. Aprile thinks as she reads the contract. 'Aprile:'So what about my revenge? 'Shuka:'Your revenge will be taken, Aprile. We never forget anyone's cause. May you sign? Aprile completes to sign with "Aprile Nemici". 'Shuka:'Welcome to your organization... madam. What is our next objective? 'Aprile:'The Americans are gonna attack this place from Persian Gulf. Decapre, do it exactly as I say. Shuka, declare on the whole world that Second Cold War had begun. Hyuna, find out who SAS Sniper Team members are. Come on, guys. It's show time. The screen fades out. The level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcipt